conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Eydis Stefanic
| birth_place = Kologrid, Saufithor, Isokyria | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | body_discovered = | resting_place = | residence = 15 National Way, Hufo | education = | alma_mater = University of Hufo | occupation = Chemist | net_worth = | title = 6th Chairman of the Isokyrian Nororist Party | term_start = August 1, 2016 | succeeding = | predecessor = Alexander White | successor = | alongside = | party = Nororist | religion = | spouse = Johann Sidgurdsson (m. 2006) | partner = | children = 1 | parents = | relatives = | signature = | signature_alt = | signature_size = | footnotes = | box_width = }} Eydis Stefanic (Isokyrian: ᛖᛞᛁᛋ ᛋᛏᛖᚠᚨᚾᛁᚲ, Edis Stefanik; born October 4, 1979) is an Isokyrian politician currently serving as the 6th Chairman of the Isokyrian Nororist Party, the country's de facto head of state. She ascended to power following the aftermath of the 2016 Isokyrian coup d'état attempt in which her predecessor, Alexander White, lost a motion of no confidence vote in the Isokyrian National Assembly. The legislature nominated Stefanic as his replacement and after three days of vowing to remain in power, he stepped down, allowing Stefanic to assume his role. Born in Kologrid, Sauifthor, Stefanic is a chemist by occupation having received her education at the University of Hufo. She entered politics at the age of 25 when she ran successfully for Kologrid City Council. As a member of that board, she voted in favor of making the local water and electric companies public services, as part of an effort to reverse decades of privatization. She entered national politics when she ran for Sauifithor's 5th District, which she won by a margin of 4%. While in the National Assembly, she served on many of Chairman White's committees, including the Committee for Science and Technology, the Committee for Economics, Business, and Finance, and the Committee for Isokyrian Women's Affairs. As Chairwoman, Stefanic has been described as a conservative and hardliner, who wishes to restore the "traditional visions of Robertsson." She is opposed to economic liberalization and advocates for a return to the national syndicalist model. She also favors the dissolution of NordCorp. An anti-corruption campaign was launched within the first few months of her tenure and is ongoing. Around fifty prominent members of the Nororist Party have been arrested, charged, and imprisoned, ostensibly for violating gift and campaign financing regulations, however British and American media reported that the majority of those purged from the party were ideological and political opponents of Stefanic. Removing the forces that caused the coup d'etat attempt has also been on her agenda. The Isokyrian Navy, which was disbanded and incorporated into the Army for its participation in the attempted overthrow, was re-assembled with a new Secretary. In February 2017, Stefanic visited Washington, D.C. and met U.S. President , the first sitting Chairman to do so. She ignited controversy when she delivered a short address to a joint session of the United States Congress, where she called for cooperation between her country and the U.S. Early life Eydis Stefanic was born on October 4, 1979 to Kara and Jonas Stefanic in Kologrid, Sauifthor. Stefanic is an only child. Stefanic's family was upper-middle class; her father worked as a district manager for a local oil company and her mother was an accountant and homemaker. Her parents were not politically active but were both members of the Nororist Party and aligned with the more liberal factions. Stefanic began attending public schools at the age of 5 and quickly became a model student. At the age of 12, her parents enrolled her in the Isokyrian Girls Union where she learned leadership skills and attained the rank of Firastelt (lit. "Captain-Girl"). In 1997 Stefanic completed her secondary education at Tummoi Academy with the second highest score in her school. Education Stefanic's mother was diagnosed with ovarian cancer and Eydis took a gap year to assist with her care. Successful treatment permitted Stefanic to leave Kologrid to attend the University of Hufo in 2002 where she earned a masters degree in chemistry. She minored in political science and was internally torn on whether to pursue a career in politics or chemistry. She joined the Isokyrian Nororist Party before deciding to take a job as a research chemist at the University of Pvini. She worked there for two years and began studying Nororist thought and politics. Political career Kologrid City Council While working at the University of Pvini in Austuf, she devoted much of her free time to volunteer work for her local Nororist chapter, raising funds, promoting candidates, and preparing speeches. She was appointed treasurer of her chapter and her success in that role inspired her to pursue a political career. She resigned from her post to return home to Kologrid to move back in with her parents and to stand for Kologrid's City Council election. She defeated her incumbent opponent by a margin of 7%, citing her prior experience in party management, and promoting herself as a fresh face (her opponent was 67 years old compared to Stefanic's age of 25). As a councilwoman, she helped to approve many measures aimed that reversing decades of privatization. Kologrid's sole water company was nationalized and placed under city-control, which Stefanic regards as one of her best achievements. She voted for a 0.5% property tax increase to help fund Kologrid's schools, a measure that was ultimately defeated. Stefanic also promoted and advocated for a public works program to reduce unemployment in her hometown. Pro-environmentalist efforts became a focus later in her tenure. She proposed many resolutions to reduce Kologrid's carbon footprint and supported a carbon tax. She held a small ceremony where she, and 15 other public servants, signed a petition and pledge to use their positions to protect Isokyria's environment and wildlife. To her disappointment, none of her proposals in this regard were passed by the council. National Assembly In 2009, Stefanic announced she was standing for Sauifthor's 5th District election where she faced a 4-time incumbent, Freden Karlsson. Karlsson had lost popularity for comments made that many believed were sexist in nature; "Women can lead in government very well. Government is a giant kitchen, its an utter mess. Women handle messes very well" he said. Karlsson rejected assertions of sexism, stating he was misunderstood. Nevertheless, Stefanic used the gaffe to her advantage, coming out with various pro-woman slogans such as "The kitchen is too hot for you!" and "Only women can handle the heat." Her campaign was successful and she defeated Karlsson by 4% percentage points. In the National Assembly, Stefanic largely continued her platform she ran in the Kologrid City Council. However, she started taking a more nationalistic stance, making many comments in praise of Robertsson and "His vision which guides us all." She became a leader of a conservative faction that wishes to return Isokyria to what they see as Nororism's roots. She harsly criticized the state-chartered company NordCorp, stating it is "A horrid example of corporate interests capturing the people's government." She has repeatedly called for its disbandment and for the re-establishment of worker syndicates, which were foregone during the 1970s and 80s amid a period of economic liberalization. Serving under Chairman Alexander White, she joined various committees related to her expertise. The following is a list of committees Stefanic was part of during her tenure in the Assembly: *Committee for Science and Technology *Committee for Economics, Business, and Finance *Committee for Isokyrian Women's Affairs **Subcommittee on Maternity, Childbearing, and Reproduction *Committee on Isokyrian Culture Stefanic garnered an image of being one of White's top critics, arguing against his planned liberal and progressive reforms. Chairwoman Further information: 2016 Isokyrian coup d'état attempt , President of the National Assembly.]] The attempted coup shook the party and the Assembly's confidence in White. A motion of no confidence was brought forth, alleging that White had failed in his duties as Chairman to protect the nation from all threats. Stefanic was unexpectedly silent on the issue and she voted to abstain from the no confidence vote, only one of five members who did. After the motion passed, debate erupted as to who should be the Assembly's nominee to replace White. Stefanic rose as a leading choice, but she faced some opposition from supporters of Oskar Leifsson, the incumbent President of the Assembly. Leifsson was not present at the time as he was receiving treatment for injures he sustained after being taken hostage during the crisis. He was allowed to briefly leave the hospital to address the Assembly, stating he would decline the position of Chairman if nominated. This revelation unified support for Stefanic and the Assembly voted 247-0 in favor of selecting her as White's replacement. White initially refused to step down, arguing (correctly) that he had no legal obligation to do so. Pressure however was mounting on White and he was reportedly contacted by President Leifsson, urging him to let Stefanic take over, as there would be no hope he could command any political capital after this fiasco. After considering this, White relented and resigned from his office on July 31, 2016. Stefanic assumed the office of Chairman the next day. Stefanic took command of the post with a far more nationalist attitude than previously shown. Some news outlets wrote that she was attempting to invoke the image of Robertsson, whom she came to idol during her political career. A crackdown on corruption was ordered and over fifty ranking members of the Party were purged, their various financial and political crimes uncovered. Western media reacted harshly to Stefanic's ascension, showing concern for Isokyria's LGBT population under her administration. Vanguard Magazine called her "The Witch of the North." They also noted that many of the politicians Stefanic had purged were ideological opponents. In February 2017, Stefanic visited the United States and met with President at the White House. The visit prompted controversy due to Isokyria's human rights record, which was only inflamed when Stefanic was invited to make an address to a joint session of Congress. 44 Democratic Senators and Representatives boycotted the address in protest. Personal life Stefanic met Johann Sidgurdsson while attending the University of Hufo. They married in 2006 and have a son, Tobias. Stefanic studies chemistry as a hobby and has a laboratory in her basement. She enjoys watching and playing baseball and roots for the . She is also a fan of Royal Kanil F.C., Kologrid's local football club. Category:Isokyria